erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Khyorgan
Khyorgan is a plane in the world famous for the World Tree, it houses several nations and cultures such as the Andavronian Empire and the Archei Clans. Some monasteries of the Snow Elves are located here as well. History Khyorgan has a history in which the Andavronian Empire appears frequently due to their involvement in many major conflicts, historians and researchers have discovered patterns in the expansion of the Empire and believe they are looking for something. The Xern'viszor who declared war on the Rhovhanionarem, for the large amounts of resources in Rhovhanion, attacked in a sudden blitz and conquered much terrain before finally being halted in their advance, now the Rhovhanion Magocracy is holding the line against the religious hegemony and is looking for a way to end the war in an instant. The Orcish Tribes of Lexighor have been uniting to amass an army strong enough to withstand the crusader army the Andavronian Empire is creating, they had been given the time until the army is gathered to drop their weapons but decided to unite and make a final (attempted) attack on 'the nations beyond the mountains'. The Ythulian Monarchy have been closely watching the Republic of Elinefvharhia as they fear another attack to happen soon, preparations to mobilise their forces and send an expeditionnary army have been made in case their fear was right. Geographical Information Continents Khyorgan has a large collection of continents, some are simply a collection of fields considered as a continent, some are a gargantuan island and others are mountains or deserts. Andavronia Andavronia is a continent from where the Andavronian Empire originates, they turned the continent into a giant paradise where citizens of the Empire are free to enjoy its beauty. The Andavronian Emperor resides in the Andavronian Empire's capital Aradesh which is situated here. Mildhurian Mildhurian is a small island at the centre of Khyorgan, it is known for the volcano Albadraz. Rumours have it that this volcano is home to Theyri, the sword of corruption. Fire Elementals roam the island making exploration on and travel around the island dangerous and near-impossible. Lexighor The Desert of Lexighor is a giant desert surrounded by a mountain range, it is situated northwest of Andavronia. It is home to Orcish tribes who want to raid the settlements from 'behind the mountains'. The Empire's Fortress of Khinara guards the only accesible path through the mountains and the Empire's fleets guard the seas. Yamtherici Yamtherici is a small continent west of Lexighor, it borders against Xen'hivith but is divided by the river Thamkithick running between them. It is said that there are several major bases of the Coallition of Free Peoples hidden here, if that is the case then the Shadow Force and the Cult of the Red Eye will surely be present as well since they fight each other. It is also known that the Xen'hirin Matriarchy is planning on mounting an invasion, much to the dismay of the Sentinels. Xen'hivith Xen'hivith is a large continent, it is north of Lexighor, Andavronia and Yamtherici, it is home to the Xen'hirin Matriarchy. The Andavronian Empire has sent a delegation to this matriarchy to establish a peaceful contact with them, how they will react to a nation where the male rules almost everything is still unknown. Obreidhion Obreidhion is a wasteland northeast and east of Andavronia, the Empire has several conquered regions bringing peace among the various clans that roam these lands. In the south of the badlands are the undiscovered deserts of Obreidhon where possibly other civilisations flourish. Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn is a large jungle east of Mildhurian, it is home to the World Tree and houses several Elven tribes. The Elves here are part of the Ythulian Monarchy but have chosen the task of caretakers of the jungle. It is rumoured that the World Tree houses or knows of the location of a portal leading to other planes. Rhovhanion Rhovhanion is a large collection of mountains with flat, fertile tops allowing agriculture. The races living here are united under a religious hegemony called the Xern'viszor. The Xern'viszor are fighting a bloody war with the Rhovhanionarems who are the true natives to Rhovhanion. Dhelarushick Dhelarushick is a large collection of fields in Rhovhanion with the lake Dherenghar in the middle. It is home to several agricultural towns and cities. Notable Mountain Ranges Archei Archei is a mountain range famous for the Archei Clans, it is filled with natural resources and is rumoured to contain the gateway to the 'great underground dwarven kingdom'. It is right outside Andavronian and joins with Deilkhos on the eastern side, on the western side it eventually meets the Khinara Fortress. Deilkhos Deilkhos is the mountain range that marks Andavronia's borders, it has one narrow pass where the Fortress of Deilkhos is situated to check all those who wish to pass. On the southern side of the mountain range there are several mines, inlcuding Dwarven mines, where people mine for the vast resources inside. Neyasthen Neyastehn is the mountain range southwest in Andavronia, it is where the Andavronian Empire's capital Aradesh is situated. Many mines are postioned at the sides of the mountain range and yet it still holds tremendous amounts of resources. Seas Khyorgan has several large seas that are filled with nautical life. Varheid Sea The Varheid Sea is a small sea around Mildhurian, due to its cetral position there is frequent maritime travel. While travel around the island itself is dangerous due to the Fire Elementals living on it there are still those stubborn enough to risk their lives. Lakes There is a large collection of lakes in Khyorgan, some are small lakes where villagers get their water for the animals and the crops while others are needed for fishing and transport. Dherenghar Dherenghar is a lake in the northern parts of Khyorgan, it is in the middle of the continent Dhelarushick. It is the hope of many of the people in the continent as water became scarce after the Rhovhanionarem began to build dams to block all the water. Pheghk-Minx Pheghk-Minx is a large lake in Lexighor, several Orcish tribes make their home in pole villages here. They have a difficult life as other tribes tend to raid them for supplies, fish and stored water. Lirhk-Winorth Lirhk-Winorth is a lake in Lexighor, there are several Orcish tribes living near its edges fishing for fish. They mostly live a peaceful life was it not for other tribes who raid them for supplies. Rivers A large collection of rivers run through Khyorgan providing those nearby with clean water and fish. Thamkithick Thamkithick is a river running between the continents Yamtherici and Xen'hivith, at both sides of the river are fortresses and towns of rival nations to keep the other on their respective side. Many tales are made about this river, that its content is red from the blood of those who have fallen there. Far-of Islands Khyorgan has several islands far of the coasts, while most are not mentioned on the map only Mrigae is drawn. Mrigae Mrigae is a large far-of island with a magical barrier surrounding it, water falls down into a bottomless hole and the island is almost inaccesible due to continues storms. A landmark on the island is the active volcano Dhravisz. Nature Spirits are present in large numbers, they seem to be protecting the island against outsiders, even the rare dark spirits are present. Others The Sky Fortress The Sky Fortress is zhere the Sentinels hail from, it is a gargantuan building kept floating with massive amounts of magic, in the center of the fortress is a magical crystal powering the entirity of it. The Sentinel Core resides in the highest point in the sky fortress, it is from here that he leads his agents in Khyorgan. Present Civilisations Andavronian Empire The Andavronian Empire is a large, militaristic expansionist government that takes the role of peacekeeper on its shoulders. While some see them as a threat others see them as the vanguards of advancement and safety. Archei Clans The Archei Clans are a collection of Dwarven Clans that help each other, as their name suggests they come from the mountain range Archei. Khyorgan Monasteries The Khyorgan Monasteries are the collection of Snow Elven monasteries in Khyorgan, they live on mountains and rely on other nations to defend them. Orcish Tribes of Lexighor The Orcish tribes are native to the deserts of Lexighor, they are savages with primitive tools. They are at war with several nations and have to endure the Andavronian Empire who is preparing a crusade against them. Ythulian Monarchy The Ythulian Monarchy is a High Elven monarchy that lives at the edges of the Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn jungle, they have some small Elven protectorates that distincted themselves from the monarchy to take care of the jungle and the World Tree. Xern'viszor The Xern'viszor are a religious hegemony waring with the Rhovhanic Magocracy for control over Rhovhanion and its vast resources. Xen'hirin Matriarchy The Xen'hirin Matriarchy is a government in which the female is the dominant gender. While they are not feministic most important roles are given to the females, most of the military is also composed of female soldiers and warriors,some of the government's emale leaders take part in battles. Rhovhanic Magocracy The Rhovhanic Magocracy is the government of the Rhovhanionarem, it is ruled by the Rhovhanic Council, individuals with great political, magical and tactical skills. Republic of Elinefvharhia The Republic of Elinefvharhia is the government of the Elinef, the republic is at war with the Sand Elves at their western borders and the High Elves at their northern borders. Sinderholichun Nomocracy The Sinderholichen Nomocracy is the Sand Elven government, they have a set amount of laws and rules. Each person in this Nomocracy has a lot of individuality, their only restrictions are their own laws. If the need arises to break one of their laws they will have a summit to debate on whether or not they should break it. The Shadow Force The Shadow Force is a sinister organisation that wants to see Khyorgan being turned into a paradise for demons and undead. They have troops and cells all over Khyorgan and even caused the death of one of the Andavronian Emperors. They have influence in every nation and every race, defeating them means you weaken your own nation. Cult of the Red Eye The Cult of the Red Eye is a religious extremist group that worships gods they consider evil. The cells are mostly composed of the race where the cell is situated. Coallition of Free Peoples The Coallition of Free Peoples is an organisation active in mutliple planes, they act in independant cells that can rely on the help of each other. It is composed of almost every race where they are active, they have a wide variety of soldiers in their military branch. Secrecy within the Coallition is great as they have powerful enemies, even the greatest lord could be a Coallition member in secret. Great Sentinel Despotism The Great Sentinel Despotism is the Sentinel government, it is ruled by the Sentinel Core who leads his people from high atop The Sky Fortress. Contact with this individual has yet to be made; every audience request has been denied creating distrust to the Sentinel race. Present Races *Human: The Human race is, along with the various Elven species, one of the more dominant races in Khyorgan, their empires span a total of 1/5th of the total Khyorgian landmass. *High Elf: The High Elves were once Wood Elves but left the jungle in favour of cities, magic was exchanged for technology but is still frequently used. *Wood Elf: The Wood Elves were once the native Elves in Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn, but during the Elven migrations they settled near the edges of the jungle and became known as High Elves. *Sand Elf: The Sand Elves in the western deserts of Obreidhion have caused them to adapt to the extreme temperatures and environment, due to this they are great survival experts and have a rich culture. *Snow Elf: The Snow Elves are a peace loving nation living in the mountains all over Khyorgan. They rely on other nations to defend them but will assist in the defence if the need rises. *Dwarf: Dwarves appear in Archei and several other places, the Archei clans have been heard talking about the great 'underground kingdom', a legendary dwarven nation filled with treasure and technology. *Orc: The Orcs in Lexighor are tribal creatures who ffight each other and the nations from beyond the mountain range surrounding the endless desert. *Rhovhanionarem: These magical humanoid creatures fight to defend their lands against the 'lowland' invaders, so far they have been succesful in halting the Xern'viszor's advance. *Elinef: These feline creatures can be found in the eastern corners of the badlands of Orbeidhion. Their love to fight has almost caused their annihilation at the hand of the High Elves. *Centaur: The Centaurs in the Xern'viszor act as fast, heavily armoured scouts and inventors. They make attempts at creating a mechanised creature infused with magic, but so far their greatest achievements are their Airships. *Helludrion: The Helludrion are on of the major factions in the extremist Xern'viszor, these big reptilian creatures use magic to its fullest extend. Their small numbers forced them to be geniuses in crafting, to an extend that they even surpass the fine Dwarven smithing. *Akatharionk: These demi-demonic creatures cause death and mischief along their path, an encounter with them should be avoided at all costs unless with plenty numbers and weapons. *Sentinels: These magical creatures hailing from The Sky Fortress inhabit several areas where they protect the natives against bandits, savage animals, monsters and foreign invaders. They see themselves as the caretakers of Khyorgan and will declare war on any nation that threatens another nation when it was not provoked. They have been seen to show intrest in the island Mrigae. Category:Plane Category:Khyorgan